Yujin
Yujin is the leader of the Bubi Knights, a Guardian of Yami, and a member of the Blood Brotherhood. Gender: Male Family Son of Yokokaha Direct Brother of Yokoyami. Magneeshiya and Koukei Arisu are his ancient sisters. Childhood & Teenage Years Yujin was born in the land of Vealenhon, in the ancient continent of Gledreloriin the year 999 to Yokokaha. When he was two, his younger sister, Yokoyami, was born. Yujin lived in Vealenhon with his family until Yokokaha was murdered by the Neveliea in 1013, when he was only 14 years old. Just before her death, Yokokaha witnessed the Neveliea coming from the Foren hills and told Yujin to take his sister and flee to Ydocremil, giving him the Yetrian dagger. Yujin swore to her that he would live for her sake, and swore to protect the life of his younger sister. He was thus forced to care for both himself and his younger sister. The two fled from their home as it was set to flames, hearing their mother's cries behind them. Kadam Skevleth pursued them at the order of Syvingel, and the two siblings were forced to hide in a small cave for two days. When all was safe, they fled the cave and came to the inn of Idei. The innkeeper Glenethel took pity on them and gave them a room for free. The next morning she fed them and told them that they could stay as long as they liked. She was worried about them. They confided in her and she told them she would protect them, and that they could live with her in the inn. Yujin declined, saying that they had to make it to Ydocremil. Glenethel reluctantly allowed them to leave, but first provided them with food and water for the journey ahead. They traveled for three more days, and on the fourth Kadam found and attacked them. He came for Yokoyami, and when Yujin blocked him from attacking her Kadam knocked him to the ground. He then succeeded in wounding Yokoyami by cutting open her leg, and at this Yujin pulled out his dagger and rammed it into Kadam's back and out his stomach. This was Yujin's first killing. Yujin wrapped up Yokoyami's leg and the siblings took what food and gold they could find from Kadam's body and fled. Five days later they reached the border of Ydocremil, and two days after that they made their way into the Imperial City. They spent the next four years surviving on the streets as orphans. Imprisonment In 1017, Yokoyami was arrested by an Imperial Guard named Deser for stealing a loaf of bread. Yujin immediately came to rescue her, telling the guard that his sister was starving and had only stolen the bread as means to survive. Deser merely scoffed at him, and when Yujin began to beg Deser pushed him aside. Another guard, a friend to Deser whose name is forgotten, laughed at Yujin and began to beat him. When he could not escape from the brutal attack, Yujin pulled out the Yetrian dagger and stabbed the man. Deser attacked him, and Yujin was arrested. He was put into a cell on the opposite side of the prison from Yokoyami. For one month he lay in the cell. Deser and other guards frequently came in and beat him as punishment for killing the guard that had attacked him. He was given little food or water and treated like an animal. Finally, one day,... Category:The Sages